


Mi Conejo

by Suki90



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: "El conejo que no puedo dejar solo y el que se ha robado mi corazón."





	Mi Conejo

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece. Esto lo escribí sin fines de lucro, solo he tomado prestados a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento únicamente.

* * *

**A** utora: Suki90   
**T** ítulo: Mi conejo  
 **P** areja: Oz Vessalius & Alice Baskerville – OzAlice –

* * *

 

Abrió los ojos de pronto y se levantó. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz que las lámparas de su habitación proporcionaban.

— ¿Qué hora es? —se preguntó y volteó hacia el mueble de noche donde se encontraba el reloj... las ocho con treinta de la tarde. ¡Cielos! ¡Llegaría tarde a su propio festejo!

Se levanto completamente, su pequeña siesta de media hora se había alargado a tres horas. Se dirigió a su baño, después hacia la regadera y giro las perillas para que saliera el agua, tanto la fría como la caliente a la vez; no importaba, tenía que ducharse rápido.

Diez minutos después salió del baño con una toalla sobre su cabeza, secándose el cabello. Ya traía puestos los pantalones, solo le faltaba la camisa y su saco, lo que dejaba ver el buen formado cuerpo del rubio hombre. Minutos después ya estaba listo, como tenía prisa tuvo que cambiarse a la velocidad de la luz. Estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, aunque un poco fuerte para ser alguien de la servidumbre.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó al acercarse a la puerta.

— ¡Abre de una buena vez estúpido sirviente! —se oían gritos detrás de la puerta.

Sonrió. Ya con esa simple forma de hablarle, podría saber con certeza quién era la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta. Toma la perilla y abre la puerta, dejando ver a una joven que vestía de un vestido marrón de manga larga, que también le dejaba un poco descubiertos los hombros. La joven de ojos violetas veía al hombre de cabellera rubia un poco molesta. Él la veía asombrado, se veía realmente hermosa. Traía recogido su cabello en una coleta amarrado con su propio cabello, dejando unos mechones de su largo cabello a los lados, frente a sus orejas.

— A-Alice, hola. V-Veo que ya estás lista.

— ¡Claro que estoy lista! —le grita recalcando lo obvio— Estoy lista desde hace 3 horas. La "adorable" Señorita Kate hizo que me pusieran todo esto —dijo viendo el vestido que traía puesto—. No sé cómo has podido sobrevivir con esa mujer por tantos años, Oz —dijo esta vez viendo a su sirviente mientras entraba en su habitación.

Divertido ante la exasperación de la joven, Oz no puede evitar reír levemente— Es cuestión de acostumbrarse —le dijo mientras le dejaba pasar y cerraba la puerta—. Créeme, yo también huía de ella cuando era un niño, y más lo hacía cuando me preparaban para la ceremonia de mayoría de edad —comentó mientras veía como Alice se sentaba en su cama.

— Esa mujer puede ser muy fastidiosa, tanto así como el payaso de un ojo —comentó mientras veía a Oz acercarse y sentarse junto a ella.

— Bueno Alice... ¿qué cosa no te fastidia a ti? —le pregunta Oz sonriendo.

— Tu compañía... —soltó de repente.

El heredero de los Vessalius abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Alice intentaba ocultar el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué dijo eso?

— Alice —él aún tenía los ojos fijos en ella pero después le muestra una tierna sonrisa—. A mí también me agrada mucho tu compañía Alice.

Ella seguía evadiendo su mirada, seguía muy sonrojada.

— Y... ahora que hablamos de lo que te fastidia Alice, ¿qué otra cosa te fastidia además de la señorita Kate aquí en la mansión de los Vessalius?

Se quedo callada un momento. No quería responder, no tenía por qué responder...

— Que me dejes sola... —dice sin más.

— ¿Qué te deje sola? —preguntó Oz.

— Sí, que me dejes sola me molesta mucho —aun evade la mirada.

— _Cielos, es verdad. Alice odia estar sola. Y creo que estos últimos días la he dejado sola o con la señorita Kate, aunque para ella eso es estar sola, pues no la conoce_ —pensó para sí, viéndola—. _Había olvidado que Alice odia estar sola. Eso me recuerda mucho a un..._ Conejo... —lo ultimo lo dijo en voz alta, haciendo que ella voltease.

— ¿Conejo? ¿Qué tiene que ver conejo en estos momentos? —cuestiona viendo de manera confusa a su sirviente.

— Ah... —se queda sin palabras un momento. Genial, eso ultimo seguramente lo dijo en voz alta—. Ah, bueno... —piensa bien lo que tenía que decir—. Es que... esa actitud de no querer estar sola es similar a la de un ... conejo... jeje.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —se levanta molesta poniéndose frente a Oz y tomándolo del cuello del saco— ¡¿ME ESTÁS COMPARANDO CON UN CONEJO?!

Oz reía nervioso

— P-Perdón—intentaba disculparse con su enfurecida compañera.

— ¡NADA DE PERDÓN! ¡Que te quede claro, Oz... NO SOY UN CONEJO!

— B-Bueno... para mi eres un conejo —le dice ahora si más calmado, ya estaba empezando a acostumbrase a la brutalidad de ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! —estaba comenzando a molestarse más de lo que ya estaba.

— Sí, tú eres mi conejo... mi dulce y preciado conejo —con una de sus manos toca el rostro de ella—. El conejo que no puedo dejar solo y el que se ha robado mi corazón.

Ante esas palabras se sonroja—O-Oz...

Él únicamente se le queda viendo un momento. Ella no se movía y Oz suponía que no lo haría en un buen rato, pues estaba muy avergonzada. Decide jalar de su brazo y pegarla a él.

— Así es Alice, eres alguien a quien ni por error puedo dejar sola. No lo hago por obligación, sino porque si te dejo sola... no me sentiría completo, ¿me entiendes?

El silencio prevaleció unos cuantos minutos, mientras ambos jóvenes se encontraban abrazados, él sentado en la cama, y ella sentada sobre sus piernas. Se separan un poco, y en ese lapso el joven rubio le da un rápido beso en la mejilla a la chica, dejándola paralizada. Después de eso, él, aún con el peso de ella encima se levanta.

— Bueno Alice... —ella lo ve—. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Aún tenemos un largo camino que tomar para llegar a la residencia Rainsworth, y creo que ya vamos tarde.

— Sí vamos tarde a tu propia fiesta, que es organizada por esa niña con la que te querías casar cuando niño, es por tu culpa —le replicó ella—. Parece ser que aunque hayas crecido y al fin alcanzado los 27 años sigues teniendo la misma actitud de cuando eras niño, Oz.

— Es probable —la ve tiernamente. Se inclina un poco y alza su mano— ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme en esta noche, mi lady?

Los ojos violáceos vieron un momento la mano que estaba frente a ella, para después ver a quien pertenecía esa mano. Se perdió en esos bellos ojos esmeraldas. Hacía ya unos cuantos años que pasaba eso, que con solo ver esos ojos verdes se perdía por completo. Era un sentimiento extraño, uno que no había sentido antes, y por culpa de esos sentimientos no podía ocultarle nada a él, no podía no responderle a lo que le preguntara.

— _¡¿Cómo es posible que mi propio sirviente me confunda?! ¡Esto es inaudito!_ —pensó para si aún viendo los ojos esmeralda que ahora la veían confundido.

— ¿Alice?

Alice salió de su mundo y solo se vio tomando la mano de él. Su propia acción la confundió, hizo el movimiento por inercia, a lo que contesto.

— Bien, te haré el honor de acompañarte a esa ridícula fiesta —le dice como buena ama que es—. Deberías sentirte alagado.

Oz sonrió mientras apretaba gentilmente la mano para después hacer que ella sujetara su brazo con la misma— Por supuesto que lo estoy. La mujer más bella de todas me acompañara a la fiesta que es en mi honor—le sonríe nuevamente, es que era imposible no sonreírle—. Muchos me envidiaran.

Nuevamente el sonrojo por parte de ella surgió. Desvía nuevamente la mirada—¡Y-Ya no digas tonterías! ¡Vayámonos de una buena vez!

— De acuerdo, vámonos.

Dicho eso, salen de la habitación para dirigirse hacia el carruaje que los llevaría a la mansión de los Rainsworth. Al estar ya dentro del carruaje...

— Oz...

— ¿Si?

—...—volteó su rostro hacia él. Su rostro ahora se veía más tranquilo y sereno—. Feliz cumpleaños...

Oz que seguía con una mirada tranquila y alegre le contestó mientras tomaba la otra mano de ella y la besa, pues aunque estuvieran en el carruaje ella seguía sujetando su brazo.

— Muchas gracias Alice...

Definitivamente, ese lindo conejo le había robado el corazón y ahora sabía por qué.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Suki: Bueno aquí otro pequeño one-shot OzAlice. Este fue de los primeros que subí al fandom de Pandora en fanfiction en el año 2009. Ojalá les haya gustado.


End file.
